Love Like Winter
by Atrix
Summary: Love is like winter it can leave you out in the cold and leave your heart frozen but it can also leave you warm and comforted inside if you know where to look for the fire. My name is Meyrin Hawk and this is how I fell in love with a legend.
1. You Found Me

**Summary: **_**Love is like winter it can leave you out in the cold and leave your heart frozen but it can also leave you warm and comforted inside if you know where to look for the fire.**__**My name is Meyrin Hawk and this is how I fell in love with a legend. **_

**AN: I always thought it would be somewhat funny/cool if Meyrin fell for Kira while she was on the ArchAngel. So here is the story. It will somewhat follow the plot line of the series but I will be changing a lot of things especially in the end. queue: mischievous grin and evil laugh**

**I will have a song to go along with each chapter, not like a song fic but like a song I will recommend for you to listen to while you are reading it. If you don't have to song there is always Limewire or you can just listen to your own music **

**Disclaimer: I'm very very sad to say I don't own any of Gundam or its characters or the Switchfoot song. But hey I do own the idea for this story so back off. Lol ENJOY!**

LOVE LIKE WINTER

Chapter 1: You Found Me

Song: Dare You to Move by Switchfoot

_Love is like winter it can leave you out in the cold and leave your heart frozen but it can also leave you warm and fuzzy inside if you know where to look for the fire._ (AN: Ok that was about the most romantic thing I have ever come up with so sorry if it makes absolutely no since) _My name is Meyrin Hawk and this is how I fell in love:_

Meyrin's head felt like it was on fire, she slowly opened her eyes only to quickly slam them shut again. The light was blinding, this time she opened them even slower and braced herself for the pain. When she finally did get her eyes all the way open and focused she looked over to see a girl about her age maybe older looking at her. "You're finally awake; here drink this it should help with the headache." The girl handed Meyrin a non-descript cup that had an icky looking purple liquid in it. Meyrin hesitated but then took it all in one big gulp, when she finally swallowed it she couldn't help to cough, it tasted disgusting. Miriallia watched as the young girl started a coughing fit, "You should rest, your fever has gone down, but that's no excuse so just lie back down and close those eyes of yours." The last thing Meyrin saw before she drifted back into slumber was the girls' kind smile.

Week Later (I don't know if this is the right time frame or not)

Athrun was finally able to somewhat move around with Meyrin's help of course. They were now acting as CIC for the Archangel, the battle for ORB had already begun. Meyrin was a bit scared but this was the legendary Archangel right? This ship was unbeatable she had heard people say before, but the Minerva had almost destroyed it, who was to say they wouldn't finish the job this time? Meyrin shook the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the monitor in front of her. It was basically the same as the Minerva but she wasn't the main CIC so she didn't have to say anything really just monitor the ships inner workings.

"Bearing 2-0, ArchAngel full speed ahead." Meyrin heard the ships captain say, she reminded her much of Captain Tallia. They were both headstrong women who knew how to hold their own in a battle. Meyrin briefly looked to her side at Athrun who was just staring blankly at the screen. 'He sure spaces out a lot' Meyrin thought to herself.

"Visual image of Onorgoro Island coming up." Miriallia said, when the image finally did appear all were shocked it was worse then they thought. Miriallia listed off all the ZAFT ships but the one that caught everyone's interest was the Minerva.

"The Minerva?"

"I thought it was still in Girbraltar"

"Could it have come all the way down here just to fin Djibril?" The crew exchanged a few more comments about their rival ship but now was no time for small tack.

"The Akatsuki is currently battling an unknown enemy mobile suit at 2 o'clock." Miriallia cried.

Athrun saw the images of Cagalli's mobile suit and then the suit that she was battling, his face immediately went white with fear. "Destiny? Shinn!" He knew that Cagalli didn't stand a chance. He watched hopelessly as a flying dagger (AN: I have no idea what they are called but you get the idea) tore off the Akatsuki's left arm and then two more head strait for the cockpit. "CAGALLI!" Athrun screamed.

"Incoming object from the airspace above." Someone said. Suddenly out of no where the two daggers were blown away and the Akatsuki was unharmed. Every one took a sigh of relief but only to be shocked once again as the Strike Freedom came out of the sky and swung at the Destiny with one of his sabers.

"T-t-the Freedom, I thought it was destroyed??" Meyrin said she was astonished; nothing had prepared her for this. She saw the Freedom blow up there was no way anyone could have survived that explosion. Obviously no one had told her about Kira. She had heard Athrun say that Kira was probably alright but the whole time she had been on board the Arch Angel she had never met or heard of anyone named Kira so she assumed he was dead.

She heard a mans' voice come over the com "Murrue-san, please take care of Lacus." This whole day was just full of surprises, 'did he just say Lacus?' Meyrin thought. Then his voice came back on "I'll take care of this." The next thing she knew Athrun was struggling to get up, obviously something was going on she didn't know about. She quickly followed Athrun and placed an arm around him for support.

In the Hangar

Meyrin was speechless standing just across the room from them was Lacus Clyne her back was turned to them and she was wearing a pink flight suit. "Lacus." Athrun called out, she turned to face them.

"Athrun!" She walked toward them, Meyrin looked at her from head to toe, she seemed different. Usually she would be much more excited when Athrun was around. Now she just seemed calm and composed. 'What would Lacus Clyne be doing helping an ORB ship, I thought she was with the Chairman.' Meyrin was still surprised.

"To think that you were riding in that…..Are you alright?" Athrun asked. That was another thing that Meyrin noticed, Athrun was all of sudden being kind to Lacus, before he acted like he didn't want her around at all.

"Yes, I was only riding in it." She replied kindly. "What about you Athrun are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not just talking about your body." Meyrin was a little shocked that she would say something like that. After Athrun spaced out again for a brief moment, Lacus excused herself to go and change. Meyrin helped Athrun walk over to the new mobile suit that Lacus had just brought in. He seemed to space out again as he looked up at the gundam. Finally Lacus appeared again, Athrun turned to her, "Is this the Justice?"

"Yes"

"For me?"

"You will be the one that makes that decision. No matter what."

"So even you want to tell me I'm nothing but a soldier?" Athrun said in almost a sneer.

"That is also for you to decide." Lacus replied, unfazed by Athrun's question. "What I'm afraid of is that you are closing yourself off. That it's too hard, that this is the end. That you would give up just like that. Although this may be cruel to your injured self, Kira………" This had to be some of the most heart moving words Meyrin had ever heard and they weren't even directed to her, then she heard the name Kira. 'So he's not dead.' She thought.

Lacus seemed dazed after she mentioned Kira, Athrun seemed to understand what she meant by just saying his name. Meyrin heard Athrun whisper Kira's name. 'This Kira guy must be really important.'

"Power alone is just power, and you may be a soldier but you are Athrun aren't you? I'm sure that's what it is." Lacus finally spoke up again. When she finished Athrun looked more determined then Meyrin had ever seen him before. Lacus excused herself yet again to leave the decision up to Athrun.

"Athrun, what are you going to do?" Meyrin asked timidly.

"Fight." Athrun replied. Before entering the gundam Meyrin helped Athrun into his flight suit. She watched as he launched and prayed he would be alright. She didn't return to the bridge after he left, she sat in the hangar for a while longer listening to the rumbling of the battle raging just out side the ships walls.

2 hours later

Meyrin heard the hangar door open she jumped up and ran to see what was going on. The Freedom walked in practically carrying the Justice. The pilot jumped out of the Freedoms cockpit and got up to the Justices' cockpit; he pulled Athrun out of it and brought him down. When the Freedoms pilot took off Athrun's helmet Meyrin and the rest of the crew gasped. Blood. Blood was everywhere on Athruns face. "Bring a stretcher quick." Kira said. Someone ran off to grab the said object.

"Kira" Athrun whispered. 'So this is Kira' Meyrin thought to herself she couldn't see his face, his back was turned to her. The stretcher finally arrived and they lifted Athrun and hurried out of the hangar to the medical wing. Meyrin quickly followed them, she looked back to see if Kira was there but he had already left.

A couple hours later

Meyrin had gone to fetch Athrun some food, he had woken up again. He had said that he had a splitting headache, Meyrin just chuckled and said she knew how he felt.

As she walked back in Athrun was struggling to get up, Meyrin quickly ran to him. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"You should never ask him that." A voice came from behind her. She turned to meet the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had shining amethyst eyes and dark brown locks. She could drown in his eyes, she woke up from her daydreaming when Lacus walked up behind him.

"That's right." She said referring to the amethyst eyed man's earlier comment.

"He will always say he's fine." The mystery man said, chuckling a bit.

"Kira." Athrun said in a defeated tone. 'So this is Kira, he is very handsome. I never expected him to be so young. I thought he was older then Athrun'. Meyrin thought to herself still looking up at Kira. He smiled at her and she about died, he had such a kind smile. 'Luna would die if she was here now; she loves guys who have great smiles.' Meyrin laughed to herself. Athrun and Kira talked for a little while then Kira asked, "Do you mind if I turn on the television, Cagalli is about to make a statement." Athrun nodded.

Cagalli's face appeared on the screen, she started talking about how ORB should not have been attacked when suddenly Lacus Clyne appeared on the screen. Meyrin was utterly confused now. She looked at the Lacus on the TV to the Lacus standing right beside her. The Lacus standing next to her seemed more like the Lacus from the last way. 'Maybe she is the real Lacus.' Meyrin thought referring to the one standing next to her. "Kira." She suddenly said "Shall we go?"

Kira nodded, Meyrin watched as they turned and walked out the door but she was shocked when she saw Kira put his arm around her shoulder. 'Are they together, I thought she was engaged to Athrun. Does he even know?' Millions of thoughts ran through Meyrin's head all at once. "Athrun why is Kira with Lacus I thought she was engaged to you?" Meyrin said turning Athrun's attention away from the TV.

"I was, but then she fell in love with Kira during the first war. Then both of our fathers died, the only family we had left, and we decided to go our separate ways. She went to Kira, I went to Cagalli." Athrun replied.

"Wait so you've been in love with Cagalli Yula Attha all this time and no one knew about it?"

"We wanted to keep it secretive, just like Kira and Lacus. Everyone in the world still, obviously, thinks that I am engaged to Lacus Clyne. Well the real Lacus Clyne knows otherwise.

'This is all to much to take in at once, there are two Lacus' the real one is here the fake one is back in Plant. Oy Luna is going to flip when she hears this. And not to mention I've finally found Kira Yamato.' The thought of Kira made Meyrin sink back into her chair and dream of all the possibilities………

**AN: Well that's all for now. To corny, I know. Well what can I say I'm a die hard Kira fan and still think he can kick everyone's asses (including Athrun's, sorry Athrun fans. I will try not to bash him to much.) For the first few chapters I think that Kira will still be hopelessly in love with Lacus but then a little something may happen a BAM something may change. He he. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I don't know how soon I'll update depends on if I get reviews or not. Flames are ok of course bring on the flames. **** Well I'm Outie. CYA next chapie  
**


	2. What I Wouldn't Give

**AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter and for all the advice, I will try to apply it to thins chappie. I think I did portray Meyrin as too much of a love sick fan girl in the last chapter so thank you for pointing that out ****The WayFarer 2000**

**Sorry it took so long to update. ******

**LOVE LIKE WINTER**

**Chapter 2: What I Wouldn't Give**

**Song: Listen To Your Heart by DHT **(Techno version goes best. But other version is ok too)

The ArchAngel was now heading for space. Meyrin had decided to stay and follow them. She now saw the other side of this war, the side that was truly seeking peace not just saying they were. The crew was now being briefed in the hangar but Meyrin did not have to attend since she was "technically" not part of the crew. Earlier that day she had seen Athrun and Kira talking, and as they walked by her she thought that she had seen Kira smile at her but she wasn't sure.

She was happy that Athrun was doing better now. He was now a Captain in the ORB fleet. His skills seemed to be recognized better here then in ZAFT. She had also noticed that Kira had been promoted to Admiral. Every time she saw Kira she got this funny feeling in the bottom of her stomach and he hadn't even truly spoken to her yet. She was somewhat disappointed that he had Lacus Clyne as a girlfriend, Lacus was perfect in every way there was no way that Meyrin could compete with that, right?

* * *

THE DAY BEFORE

Just before they left for space Meyrin had been exploring the ship and she was about to come around the corner to a viewing area when she had heard Kira's voice followed by a nasty remark made by Lacus. They were fighting over the war and what they should do. Kira wanted to help ZAFT but Lacus was arguing to not take a side.

From what Meyrin heard the argument escalated into something more then just the war but she wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. She heard the word 'ultimate' and then something about giving up on dreams. Lacus seemed very upset while Kira was trying his best to keep his anger in. She had never heard Lacus say such things, and Kira had always seemed so kind. This surprised Meyrin, after a couple minutes of more yelling she heard a loud bang like metal hitting metal. Worriedly Meyrin peeked around the corner, Kira's fist had hit the wall, no where near Lacus but still Lacus had gotten the point. There was a dent in the wall where Kira's fist had connected and his hand looked a little red. Lacus had a look of fear on her face, "Just leave." Kira had stated his face was hidden under his unruly locks. Lacus was almost in tears she turned and ran the other direction. After Lacus was out of site Meyrin saw Kira slide down the wall until he was sitting, he was crying. Meyrin wanted to go to him but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know that she had heard everything.

She took a deep breath and walked around the corner, "Kira?" Meyrin asked timidly. He looked up at her, his eyes were full of sorrow and pain, but she wasn't sure if the pain was from his hand or from what Lacus had said. "A-a-are you ok?" She managed to stammer out.

"Yeah ummm I'll be fine." Kira replied almost in a whisper. He tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes but to no avail.

"Here let me look at your hand." Meyrin knelt down on the floor next to him. Kira shied away at first but then reluctantly held his hand up a little to let her have a better look. Meyrin was surprised that there was only a small scratch on it, his knuckles were only a little swollen but it almost looked like nothing had happened. "You should probably go to the medical wing to have it checked."

"It'll be fine; all they'll do is make a fuss about it." Kira said trying not to look at her face.

"Do you need to talk? I'm here for you if you do."

"You heard?"

"Most of it." Meyrin said solemnly. Kira turned away, somewhat embarrassed and sorry that someone had to hear Lacus and him fight. "But its ok, everyone needs to let their anger out sometime, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Meyrin smiled down at him. He looked at her with doubt written all over his face.

"I don't know about that, I said some pretty awful things."

"These are stressful times, who wouldn't get a little angry. If she doesn't forgive you she's not worth it."

Kira was shocked that she said that, she was a little shocked herself. "I-I mean if someone wouldn't forgive you for something like that then……..ummmm……well she doesn't really care about you." Meyrin tried to correct herself but she didn't know what urged her to say such things. After that Kira didn't say anything he just seemed to be deep in thought. After a minute turned into five Meyrin didn't know what to do. "Well I can go find Athrun maybe you can talk to him about it."

She was just about to get up when Kira caught her wrist. He shook his head, "no don't get Athrun, I'll be fine." Kira started to get up with Meyrin's wrist still in his hand. "Thank you, but next time try not to worry so much ok?"

Meyrin shook her head up and down. She couldn't speak; Kira's eyes were so intense, and they were baring down on her. Meyrin was about to say something but Kira released her wrist and walked off in the other direction. He hadn't seemed that happy that she had heard him and Lacus arguing. Meyrin started to wonder if she should have ever walked around that corner to help him. He probably thought less of her now. 'This is just great' Meyrin thought after a long drawn out sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

The ArchAngel had launched and was now heading for the lunar base on the moon. Kira and Lacus still were not talking to each other, at least to what Meyrin could see. Meyrin was in the mess hall everyone else seemed to be rather busy with the ship so she was all alone again. But just as she was about to get up and get a re fill on her water Kira walked through the door. Meyrin just stayed seated and watched as he picked up a tray of food and walked over in her direction. To her surprise he sat right across from her. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked.

Meyrin shook her head, 'why can I never talk around him damn it just say something you dim witted baka.' Her mind screamed. "Is your hand feeling better?" She finally managed to ask.

At first Kira just looked at her with a confused look and then it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, just a little bruise, doesn't hurt any, so no worries." He smiled at her. She smiled back. It was mostly quiet the rest of their meal. They exchanged a few words, and talked about what they did before this war broke out. Meyrin was glad she talk so freely with Kira. He was always willing to listen to what she had to say even if it sounded completely idiotic. He would laugh occasionally and then tell her a story about some dumb thing that he did to make her feel better. A half hour turned into an hour then an hour turned into two hours. Time seemed to be flying, but all good things come to an end.

"Kira can I talk to you for a moment." A voice interrupted them, Kira turned to see Lacus standing in the door way.

He looked back at Meyrin and smiled, "It was great talking to you, hope we can do it again sometime." With that Kira got up dumped his tray and left Meyrin sitting at the table alone once again. 'What I wouldn't give to be yours.' Meyrin thought to herself as she watched his retreating form. Meyrin got up and dumped her tray and then walked out and headed back to her quarters.

On her way back she heard Lacus, "I'm so sorry Kira, I don't know why I said such things."

Then came Kira's voice, "No Lacus it's all my fault." Meyrin looked around the corner of another hall that joined with the main walkway. There was Kira and he had Lacus in his arms. Meyrin could feel her face flush and there was a feeling of pure jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She didn't stick around long enough to see Kira's and Lacus' lips meet in a passionate kiss, she didn't want to see that and she defiantly didn't want to think about it. Meyrin ran as fast as she could back to her room, 'all he will ever see me as is a friend. Who would want to give up Lacus Clyne if they had her?' she thought hopelessly as soon as she got back to her room.

**AN: Way shorter then the first chapter I know but I plan on making the next chapter pretty long. I'm not sure if I want Meyrin to hook up with Kira before or after the last battle. I'm leaning more towards the after the battle and after Lacus becomes Chairwoman and Kira becomes a commander in the ZAFT army.**

**But if you think he should hook up with her before the battle just say so in the review and please state why.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I will try to put the next chapter up by the end of this week but no promises. **


End file.
